pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is a chapter of X & Y arc. Synopsis Y is quickly trying to befriend her Eevee but to no avail. She decides to play some games with it and their bond grows stronger. However, a Team Flare Grunt comes by with his Sliggoo and attacks Y! Will Eevee be able to save Y? Chapter Plot Y makes some gestures towards an Eevee, and tries to give it a smooch. However, Eevee bounces away from her, making Y annoyed. Shauna asks why is Y having a stare-off with Eevee, while Tierno believes she just wants to befriend it. Trevor recalls Y just caught Eevee yesterday. Y complains to X her efforts to befriend Eevee aren't working, and wonders if his advice is useful. X denies that, while Y is angry that X lied to him. X simply states she is supposed to copy the Pokémon, not the other way around. He claims it is just with a baby; if it smiles, one has to smile back at it, to connect with it and form a relationship. X claims this is empathy, or in simpler terms, "imitating each other". Y blames X for not coming out and teaching her. Since Eevee is too fast to chase after it, Y has an idea. She calls Froakie and whispers it to block Eevee's path with frubbles. Froakie goes to toss the frubbles, but Eevee approaches it and dazzles it with its eyes. Y orders Froakie to attack, who cutely touches Eevee, and not doing any actual damage to it. Trevor and Tierno are amused by this, while Shauna comments how guys are pathetic. Suddenly, Eevee comes to Y and goes inside its Poké Ball. Y realizes Eevee is tired, but will not give up on becoming friends with it. Y thinks of giving it a Poké Puff, but then remembers how Eevee was happy when she pet it. Y recalls how it did like being pet around the fluffy area around its neck, and didn't like being pet on the head. Shauna sees how Y is persistent, who replies she nicknamed Eevee as Veevee. Trevor is surprised that she nicknamed a female Eevee as "Veevee". Shauna doubts Y and Veevee will ever be friends. Still, Trevor is glad Y is building her team, as they are still pursued by the red-suited people. Two grunts watch what is going on, and want to have a better chance at stealing the Mega Ring than the other two grunts had. Y shows a basket of Poké Puffs, which her friends admire. Y gives some to Veevee. Tierno asks if he can give some, and Y approves of that, stating he should offer some gorgeous ones. Y pets Veevee around its neck, thinking it'll be more friendly this way, as Shauna and Trevor sense Veevee is becoming friendlier. Suddenly, Veevee runs off, and finds a place called "Superfun Minigame Corner". There, lots of people attend the events: "Tile Puzzle", "Head it!" and "Berry Picker". The group comes to the place, finding Veevee. Trevor tells his friends this is a place where people and Pokémon can participate in minigames. Tierno claims it is a perfect place for Y and Veevee to do something together, although Shauna doubts that. She thinks it could be worse if they let Veevee do as she pleases, though Veevee is excited to be here. A man comes out, of the booth, greeting the group and asking if it is their first time here. He suggests the "Head it!" game, where the trainer gives the command to the Pokémon when they should headbutt the ball of yarn that falls down. However, he warns them both the trainer and Pokémon have to be in sync to win. Y wants to participate, claiming this is her specialty, while the man asks of her to select three Pokémon to participate in. He explains the trainer starts with one Pokémon, and as time progresses, the other two will be added as well and one has to command all three at the same time, with the time limit being 60 seconds. Y selects Veevee, Fletchy and Froakie. As Veevee is placed on the stage, Y counts to three. On three, Veevee tries to headbutt the ball of yarn, but fails. The ball is thrown in air, and Y has Veevee continue headbutting it, who succeeds in doing so. After the time limit is over, the man counts 3 points for Y, ranking her at "amateur" level. Shauna taunts Y for her words how that is "her specialty". Y is annoyed and yells at the man to go to the "Tile puzzle". Trevor calls X out to join Y, who refuses. Instead, X shows Trevor a book and wants him to read a page. Trevor reads the move being "Baby-Doll Eyes", a status move that reduces Attack. X reminds Trevor how Veevee glared Froakie before it made its move. Trevor realizes Veevee used that move on Froakie, while X shows in the book that is a Fairy-type move. X explains to Trevor it is a newly discovered type, meaning Veevee already knows a move of that type. X confirms this; Trevor goes to tell this to Y, who is in her Sky Trainer suit. Y explains the trainer has to pick the berries their Pokémon want from the tree, either by climbing it or using a stick. Y puts her helmet on, and her Eevee presses a button, showing a berry. Y snatches one and gives it to Veevee. Veevee continues pressing the buttons, while Y delivers the berries to it. Tierno, Trevor and Shauna are impressed by Y's quick actions, knowing Y already knows what next berry Veevee would choose. X looks out for a bit, and finds something wrong, as there is a presence in the tree. Suddenly, Y is grabbed, as the Team Flare grunts captured her. Her friends are in shock, while the grunts demand the Mega Ring to be handed over, else their Pokémon would melt Y's head, starting with the helmet. Veevee jumps to attack, but the Pokémon fires sludge and melts Veevee. As the grunts laugh, X is glad that Veevee went to save Y, showing its friendship towards her trainer. Trevor and Shauna point out it is not the time to be admiring, as Y has to be saved. X claims that won't be necessary, and points out to the tree. Suddenly, from the blob that falls down, a ribbon is extended and grapples the tree. From the blob, Veevee appears, but evolved. Trevor counts all of the Pokémon Eevee can evolve into, but sees this is none of such forms. X shows it is a Sylveon, a fairy-type Pokémon. Sylveon blows the grunts away, and faces the Pokémon the grunts left. Sylveon recalls how Y wanted to offer a smooch, and Sylveon kisses the Pokémon, which faints. Y hugs Veevee for saving her. Soon after, the group is back on the road, as Trevor comments they are slowly making more friends on the way. Debuts Pokémon *Sylveon (Y's) *Sliggoo *Pancham *Binacle *Phantump *Bergmite Gallery Category:X & Y chapters